


An untold story

by Ruta



Series: The more it goes. The more it's gone. The more it takes away. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Missing Scene, Sansa is a fighter AND a dreamer, Season Finale, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta/pseuds/Ruta
Summary: "I wanted you to know that there is a choice," she replies. To offer him a choice, even if Jon rejects the very idea.I want him to know he can choose.He doesn't have to hide who he is if that's not what he wants. Perhaps his name has changed, but not the man he is."You want him on the throne." It isn't a question, but it intends to be one.(The missing moment in 8x04 sansa/tyrion conversation.)





	An untold story

**Author's Note:**

> What I truly love about Sansa is that she wants to give a choice to everyone she cares for. For many years she was a captive and all she had were choice made for her by someone else, in which she wasn't involved. She had to submit passively, to endure quietly the pain, the rage, the grief and the cruelty.

They have gone through the phase of skepticism, surpassed the stage of disbelief.  
  
Tyrion runs his hand over his beard. His expression is clearly troubled. "You understand that what you told me could overturn everything."  
  
_What have I done?_  
  
"Not necessarily," she denies. She clenches her hands in fists, hidden in the folds of the cloak. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe - "You forget that Jon doesn't want the throne."  
  
Tyrion's eyebrows snap upwards. "Then why would you tell me? Why did you want me to know? You even broke an oath." He gives her a crooked smile. "Not very honorable, Lady Stark. What would your father say?"  
  
Despite everything, Sansa feels the absurd desire to laugh. She holds back a smile, but from the smug way Tyrion is looking at her, he must have noticed.  
  
"In the end I think he embraced my mother's family words."  
  
Family. Duty. Honor.  
  
"Technically I didn't break any oaths. I gave Jon my word, but he asked Bran to tell us."  
  
"Do you think he did it on purpose?" Tyrion asks.  
  
What is weirder? Admit that the thought also crossed her mind once or twice? Or rather, that she hopes for it? But truly, it's her heart's desire. Howewer - "Jon isn't so calculating."  
  
She remembers the conversation she had with the dragon queen. _Who manipulated whom?_ Oh, hope is a treacherous thing. "Do you think he loves her?"  
  
Tyrion seems baffled by the question. He doesn't understand how fundamental the answer is, how revealing.  
  
"Does it matter?" He sighs. "He wants her, that is obvious. They attract and repel each other like two opposites. Does he love her? I can't say. You know him better than me."  
  
It was true once, a time that despite all its problems, appears easy and happy in comparison. Now? _He no longer speaks to me as before and the fault is mine._ Jon would like her in the back, silent and complacent for her own good, to protect her. He doesn't understand that she cannot. After all she has seen and endured, simply be quiet it's not part of her anymore.  
  
The silence that falls between them brings to mind lush gardens, the salt on rocks overlooking the sea, the heat of the sun and the cool of afternoons spent teasing the nobles of the Court, inventing jokes and pranks.  
  
"You didn't answer me."  
  
Sansa blinks and she is back in her home, in the snow and winter.  
  
"Why did you want to tell me?" His voice doesn't sound completely annoyed, more intrigued, tinged with interest. Tyrion has always been kind. He never had real power, other than that obtained in the short period before the Battle of the BlackWater. Just like her he knows the scorching feeling of having to bend the head to the strongest, waiting for the right moment to strike. The price of continuing humiliation, to survive.  
  
"I wanted you to know that there is a choice," she replies. To offer him a choice, even if Jon rejects the very idea. _I want him to know he can choose_. He doesn't have to hide who he is if that's not what he wants. Perhaps his name has changed, but not the man he is.  
  
"You want him on the throne." It isn't a question, but it intends to be one.  
  
Sansa turns completely towards him. Breathing slowly, she speaks softly, in a low voice, as it to an old friend. "I want that throne destroyed." That the North and thus the Vale and Riverrun return to being independent kingdoms. "It was an Aegon to invade and conquer the seven kingdoms, now another Aegon can restore their independence."  
  
Tyrion's eyes are widened, his eyebrows are raised. He stares at her as if he's never seen her before. This man that once has been her husband, is standing next to her, gaping at her like he wants to recoil. "What you want is impossible."  
  
"We already fought the impossible and we won." She tilts her chin up and looks deeply into his eyes. "It's complicated and would take years of work, of dedication. We have men."  
  
Tyrion is pacing. At the last word, he stops abruptly. His head snaps towards her. "Men?"  
  
This time she truly smiles. "A king crazy enough to give up his birthright, trusted advisors to help him."  
  
Sansa knows how she must appear. Mad, idealist, a dreamer. That's what she was when she was younger. She thinks about the history of her family, her ancestors. Men who did awful and wonderful things, warriors and builders, with magic in theirs veins. Roots as deep as history itself. Men who fought alongside kings, who were kings of winter, who fought against kings and lied to kings to save a child's life whose only crime was to have been born with the wrong name, on the wrong side at the end of a war.  
  
"It will never happen."  
  
"Maybe," she admits, "or maybe you're just looking for the easiest solution."  
  
When she leaves, Tyrion's gaze pierces her shoulders. Sansa doesn't turn around. Above her, the sky is filled with the piercing roars of two dragons.


End file.
